


The Little Things

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mornings are always slow in the Xavier Mansion, but this morning seemed extra sweet.





	The Little Things

The sunlight slipped in between the curtains to give of gentle rays of light that teased over your skin, warming you and gently pulling you out of slumber and into the world of consciousness.  You gave a turn of your body and stretched as you sat up, smiling slightly as you yawned. 

 

Thank God it’s Saturday.

 

You loved Saturday mornings, everyone slept in, it wasn’t as hectic, no classes you had to teach with twenty mutants at once.  Being a mutant yourself wasn’t so bad, but a lot of these kids just wouldn’t reign themselves in.  You don’t need to use your powers to study Math! Well…except for Claire, but she could visualize the problems for the other students so they could see a 3D representation…that one you let slide.

 

You groaned as you got to your bedroom door, looking down for a moment and silently debating.  Your black boxers stood out against your skin, and normally, you wouldn’t have any issues with just slipping down for a cup of coffee, but if Aurora (Storm) saw you like this…again…you may lose precious bits in a lightning strike. 

 

Which was more important…coffee quicker…or protecting your bits?

 

Bits won as you slipped on your robe and padded down the hallway to the elevator, clicking the button as you let it guide you to your destination.  Luckily, it was early enough that no one else was really up, except for a few of the other instructors and X-men who had morning training. 

 

“Mornin’.”  You grumbled as you stepped in, giving Kurt (Nightcrawler) a wave as you stepped up to the coffee pot. 

 

“You have already been served.”  Kurt spoke softly, gesturing to the table. 

 

Your sleep-filled brain took a moment to grasp what he was saying, only then turning to see a steaming cup of coffee already set for you, with your favorite creamer in it, as well as a small plate with two egos on it.  _Oh…_   You smiled as you stepped up and put a finger down on the egos to test the temperature.  Warm but not scalding.  Perfect! 

 

“Do I have you to thank for this?” 

 

“Nope.”  Kurt responded as he blue tail wrapped around his cup and lifted it to his mouth.  His hands were pre-occupied with the morning paper. 

 

“But I take it you know who did?” 

 

“Yes.” 

 

Seriously, getting information from this furry devil was like pulling teeth.  You sighed as you tore one of your precious egos in half and waved it in front of his nose.  “I’ll share if you tell me.”  You said with a sing-song voice.  You had a feeling you already knew who left you this surprise, but you wanted conformation before you went to thank him. 

 

Cause you don’t just get cuddly with this man without reason…or you could end up a bit holey. 

 

“Library,” Was all Kurt offered as the tip of his tail struck through the ego, spearing it before gently bringing it to his mouth.

 

“You know, I hope you wash that tail of yours before you use it to eat.”  You grumbled at him as you left.  You munched on egos as you gave a passing nod to a few other students who had woken by now.  What could he have planned for you in the library, you thought as you got close. 

 

The first thing that registered was some music, lightly playing.  It was some classical Bach, something that was great background music for reading…he wouldn’t…  He did!  You step in and smile as you see a coaster sitting next to your favorite book, a blanket laying across the couch next to it. 

 

“Where are you?”  You asked softly, knowing he could hear you from wherever he was.  “Not going to join me?”  You said as you wrapped yourself up in the blanket and got settled on the couch.  “Seems a shame to have to use this whole couch by myself.” 

 

“Then don’t.”  A deep voice spoke next to you. 

 

You smiled as you turned and found your affectionate man taking a seat behind you.  “Are those flowers?”

 

“For you.”  He offered as he handed them over.  You smiled as you looked at them…they seemed familiar, had you seen these before?  Huh…you put that question from your mind, however, when he hooked your chin with a thumb and gave you a gentle kiss. 

 

It stole your breath away, making your mind swim for a moment before settling.  You chuckled as you pressed your head against his.  “What did you break this time?”  You joked, knowing that Logan could be sweet all on his own, but this level indicated that there was some guilt behind it. 

 

“The blanket, it got…tangled…in my claws this morning.” 

 

You chuckled as you leaned against him, propping your feet up on the coffee table.  “I’ll get you a new one.” 

 

“I liked the old one.”

 

“Then don’t shred it.”  You offered light-heartedly, giving him another kiss.  Sure, it sounded like a big deal that he shredded a present you gave him, but you knew he still had nightmares, and he couldn’t always keep his claws retracted then…some blankets were bound to die.

 

“Thank you for everything, I loved it.”  You snuggled into his side as his arm wrapped around you, toying with your sleep-mused hair. 

 

“Anytime.”  He settled against you, relaxing and letting his eyes flutter shut.  It was perfect, a perfect start to a perfect morning.  You were wrapped up in your lover’s arms, your coffee and favorite breakfast, your favorite book and background music…

 

“WHO DESTROYED MY FLOWERS?!” 

 

Perfection destroyed.

 

Logan shot upright as he let out a soft growl.  “Shit.” 

 

“What?”  You looked back at your flowers and it clicked.  Your eyes went wide as you fixed Logan with a glare.  “You took out Aurora’s (Storm’s) flowers?!” 

 

Sure enough, later that day you went for a walk outside, getting away from the shouting match between Aurora and Logan after she finally found him inside, you saw the flower bed, all perfectly cut down, probably by sharp claws.  Little green bits lay around, but all the beautiful blooms were gone…they were safely tucked away in a vase in your room.

 

You chuckled as you saw Logan storm out of the house.  He spotted and you and walked up, capturing your lips in a searing kiss before speaking.  “I’m going for a ride.  Be back soon.” 

 

You nodded, knowing he needed to vent off some energy after being scolded like a child.  This was your life, in the Xavier Mansion, and you wouldn’t trade it for anything.


End file.
